Si supieras
by Chiryta
Summary: ¿Cuales son los sentimientos de Kaoru? ...¡¡YA NO QUIERO MÁS!... One short... soy mala en los summarys   por favor pasen y lean esto n.n


Hitachiin incest.

Ouran **NO** me pertenece… ¡¡si me perteneciera estaría haciendo una película, y extras jejeje y extras jojo!! ¡¡¡ nOn !!!

**Si Supieras**

POV'S Kaoru

"_Pero, cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimientos… ¿Qué haré yo?"__… _Y les veo alejarse…sonriendo, sonriéndose, bromeando, jugando…simplemente charlando

-¿Sucede algo Kaoru? – dice Haruhi desde lejos

Realmente no se si responderle… no se si debo decirle "si, todo sucede, sucede que entraste en nuestro mundo y ahora te llevas a mi hermano" pero… le sonrió y camino hacia ellos

-estas raro Kaoru…- contesta Hikaru

-No sucede nada, vamos-

Luego los rodeo con mis brazos y nos dirigimos al Host… ¿es malo que sienta esto por mi hermano? Es un sentimiento prohibido… siempre han dicho que el amor toma muchas formas… ¿este es el correcto?... Ya en el Host… debemos "actuar" si supieran que realmente es muy doloroso para mi… que se acerque tanto a mi, sentir su aroma, estar cerca de sus labios, pero no poder probarlos, ni sentirlos…que me estreche, estar en sus brazos… tanto dolor ya no se si podré seguir aguantando.

-¿No es cierto, Kaoru? – elude… tomando mi Barbilla y acercándome a su rostro

- Hi-Hikaru… n-no digas… no digas, es- es… - comienzo a llorar-

Es demasiado… si le digo tal vez pensara que soy un moustro, un anormal, pero si sigo callando no se si mi corazón siga resistiendo

-Kaoru… ¡Kaoru! Responde… - me dice en casi susurro Hikaru

Fin POV'S Kaoru

Todos en el club, sin excepción, sintieron un llanto tanto desesperado desde el lugar donde están los gemelos… ahí estaban, un Kaoru encogido, sumergido en su llanto y un Hikaru preocupado y a la vez impactado. Rápidamente Tamaki pide disculpas y excusa que el Host cierra sus puertas.

Todos, menos los Hitachiin, sacaban a las clientas

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?... puedes confiar en mi…- volvió a susurrar Hikaru-

POV'S Kaoru

Siento algo romperse en mi interior… la voz de Hikaru sonó débil… quebrada alzo la mirada y puedo verlos a todos...y a Haruhi, con una de sus manos en el hombro de Hikaru… de MI Hikaru

Quería eludir una palabra, si era posible una oración… pero sentí mi pecho…encoger y mi corazón… mi pobre corazón doler… como si estuviera gritando "¡NO MÁS!"

Es demasiado quiero salir y eso haré. Me levanto y corro… por los pasillos con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas… Yo quiero verlo feliz… siempre fue feliz a mi lado ¡A MI LADO! … me he vuelto egoísta… conmigo y con él si es feliz con Haruhi…

¿Por que…? ¿¡Por que duele!?

Salgo al patio… deseo irme… huir

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!

Su voz, su dulce voz pronuncia mi nombre… Si supieras Hikaru, ya no dirías tan dulcemente mi nombre… subo a la limusina y cierro la puerta… con todo el dolor ordeno que se ponga en marcha, pero Hikaru fue más veloz… apoya sus manos en el vidrio…susurro tu dulce nombre y nos vemos a través del vidrio… de una pared… no... No otra por favor… decido bajar el vidrio

-Ka...oru… que sucede me duele verte asi por favor – dices con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Hikaru…-

Caes de rodillas y te apoyas en el lugar donde antes estaba el vidrio… y llorar, amargamente con mi nombre en tus labios… deseo decirte Hikaru…pero temo como me miraras luego… a lo lejos están los del Host… observando y la chica que tiene tu amor y corazón ¿debería hacer lo mismo?... obligarme a amar a otra persona

- Kaoru…-

-Vamos Hikaru-

Mi voz es segura y tal vez fría… hago que te levantes y subas al auto no se que pasara ahora… mi querido Hikaru

Fin POV'S Kaoru

Hikaru se levanta y sube al auto…rapidamente abraza a su gemelo y comienza a sollozar.

Kaoru da la orden que comience a marchar y rodea a Hikaru con un brazo tratando de calmar el llanto de su hermano.

Mientras a lo lejos, sus amigos les observan

- … o.o… ¿Qué pasa…? – dice el King

-Kaoru-chan…- habla un pequeño rubio con un conejo entre sus brazos

- Ellos deben decirse lo que sienten- dice haruhi-

-… O.OU.. ¿que sienten?- responde Tamaki-

-…¬¬ Tamaki-sempai

En la mansión Hitachiin, reinaba un silencio… los gemelos estaban en su cuarto, uno debatía si debía ser sincero mientras el otro debate si debe exigir que le diga que es lo que sucede

-nee…Hikaru-

-¿Qué pasa? – responde emocionado

-¿Me quieres, Hikaru?

Al escuchar esto, Hikaru se levanta de golpe de la cama, sorprendido ¿todo esto era por que Kaoru creía que no lo quería?

-¡claro que te quiero!... eres mi hermano, mi gemelo Kaoru – esboza una sonrisa-

-… Tu hermano…

Sin darse cuenta, el que lloraba ahora era Kaoru, mirando el suelo, caían las lágrimas. Hikaru preocupado lo toma de los hombros y le mira fijamente

- Kaoru… no te comprendo yo si te qui-

-¡no me digas!...¡¡Ya no quiero más!! ¡No me importa si luego me odias!!-

-¿Qué dices Kaoru? Yo no te podría odiar-

-¡¡si, me odiaras!!... si supieras

Diciendo esto Kaoru abraza fuertemente a Hikaru… como reteniéndolo

-Ka…Kaoru-

-Hikaru… perdóname, por favor, perdóname-

-¿Qué te perdone que?

-Hikaru… yo… yo te amo, lo eres todo para mi, no quiero vivir sin ti… por favor, perdóname… no me odies Hikaru…no me odies por amarte

Las fuerzas de Kaoru se iban, pero no mostraba su rostro… poco a poco sintió unos brazos rodearlo…protegiéndole

-Tonto, Kaoru…Tinto, no pidas perdón-

-Hikaru… si supieras-

-¿si supiera que?... ¿que siempre has tenido este sentimiento? … ¿por que pides perdón por amarme…? … dime ¿te arrepientes de este sentimiento?-

-¡Claro que no! – Se aleja de él- no me arrepiento

- ¿entonces? No debo perdonarte

- Hikaru… no comprendo

- te ayudare a comprender

Suavemente, Hikaru toma la barbilla de Kaoru y une sus labios en un hermoso y delicado beso corto pero mágico

-¿comprendes ahora?

- Hikaru… la gente-

- No importan, es nuestra forma de amor… ¿que importan ellos… si te tengo a mi lado?

-siempre…juntos – dice Kaoru abrazando a su hermano

-Siempre

Asi se unieron en un nuevo beso esperado por ambos, un beso que poco a poco se torno apasionado, lleno de amor…

Si la gente supiera…

Fin

**Bueno lo que sigue lo dejo a su imaginación ) muajajaja que mala… ojala que les haya gustado mi ****ONE short P em… yo estoy conforme con el, tengo pensado hacer una historia, pero quiero saber si les gusto este n.n… para comenzar el otro… ¡¡¡dejen review!!!**

**Arigatoo soushite… SAYONARA!!**

**Iie…**

**Matta nee )!!!!! **

**Kaoru Fujiwara/ Chiryta**


End file.
